


Facing Misunderstandings

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober Day 15 - FacialsPeter has a kink, only he's pretty sure Wade isn't into it. He's proven wrong.





	Facing Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> My concept (ooh, fancy) for this is basically that I've read fic where people are into facials and it's like, 'cool this is great' but I don't remember reading one where someone was crazy into receiving one. And that's it, that's my concept.
> 
> I'm slightly amazed I got this into something cohesive. I mean, look how that sentence turned out.

Peter really liked Wade. Wade made him feel safe and comfortable to talk about sex and what he did and didn't like in the bedroom. But there was one thing he’d always felt nervous bringing up - to any of his previous partners. He was really turned on by facials.

Peter fantasised about it a lot. Ever since he'd first seen it on a porn site it had pretty much become one of his favourite things to jerk off to. But he felt weird about it. Peter didn't picture being the guy shooting his load over some beautiful pornstar - Peter pictured being that beautiful pornstar. He knew that it should seem gross but nothing got him coming faster or harder.

It was only when Peter started going out with Wade that he decided he definitely wanted to try it out. Looking back on it, Peter probably he should have just told Wade. Instead he just brought it up in the heat of the moment - at the tail end of a blowjob - hoping Wade would just go along with it. 

He didn’t.

Peter had suggested it, Wade didn’t want it, and that was that.

And after the blatant dismissal, Peter didn't bring it up again. He could still jerk off to the idea though - imagining Wade close to the edge, about to spill his thick white come all over Peter's face, Peter murmuring small pleas for it, for Wade to finally give it to him -

Peter closed his eyes, hand firmly wrapped around his cock, his head falling back at what he thought might be a good angle to catch the imaginary come.

"Please Wade, please, please," he begged, voice a mere whisper as he frantically stroked his cock. "I need it, Wade, I -"

"Damn, baby boy."

Peter jolted, almost leaving his seat. He froze and stared at Deadpool with wide-eyes. Deadpool leaned his side against the door-frame of the room, arms crossed.

"I thought you were on a job," Peter blurted.

"Yeah, well, they decided they didn't like my 'style'. Rude, right?" Deadpool gave a small shrug. He kept talking as he took slow strides towards Peter. "Now, you gonna tell me what you were imagining in that pretty head of yours, or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"

Peter swallowed. "Nothing. It wasn't anything. Uh, special, I mean. Just normal sex stuff."

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, usual things we do. Usual sex with you and me."

"Petey, Petey. This is a judgement-free zone. You know that."

Peter bit his lip, a deep frown furrowing between his eyebrows. "You weren't into it when I brought it up, so I just think about it. I'm sorry if I shouldn't do that, if it makes you uncomfortable, I really didn't think about how it'd make you feel -"

"Wait, wait, wait," Deadpool stopped him, showing his palms. "Hold up. When you brought up what? I don't remember you having something I said no to."

"W-well, when I was giving you a blowjob one time, you asked if you could finish in my mouth, and I said, uh, that you could come on my face." Peter could feel the traitorous red flush heating his cheeks. "And you said...well, implied you weren't that into it."

Wade didn't speak. He just stood motionless for a moment. Then he came alive all at once.

"Wait, wait, what? You're into that? I thought you were just saying that because you saw it happen in porn all the time and you thought you were supposed to do it, but you genuinely, actually, one hundred percent want me to come on your face? Your pretty baby boy face?"

"I -"

"Wait, wait. Right now, you were getting off on just the idea of me doing that?" Wade sounded completely taken aback.

Peter opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say.

"And begging me to..."

"Come on me. Yeah." Peter nervously wet his lips. "I thought you didn't like it. You made it sound that way, at least."

"Aww, no, baby. If I'd known I would have done it in a heartbeat! Only the best for my baby boy."

"Only the best?" Peter repeated, not entirely sure what that meant.

"Mm-hmm. You want it right now? Want me to cover that cute face in come?"

A needy whine came from Peter. He stroked his hard cock. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, if you wa-"

Peter scrambled to his knees in front of Wade, dizzy with anticipation. His fingers made short work of undoing Wade's belt and pulling out his Wade's scarred cock from his suit. His mouth watered at the sight, eyes trailing to the slit and imagining Wade's white come spilling out. Peter wet his lips and slipped his mouth over the head, sucking and twirling his tongue. He looked up at Deadpool, eyes wide and innocent. Peter swallowed more of Wade's cock, enjoying the taste and sensation of the skin against his tongue. Wade's cock grew bigger, hardening fast and filling Peter's mouth more and more.

As Peter bobbed his head up and down faster, Wade let out a deep appreciative moan, reverberating in his chest.

"Baby boy, you really want it, don't ya? Should have found out sooner."

Peter hummed in agreement. He brought a hand down to cup Wade's balls, rolling them gently in his palm. It was one of the quickest ways to get Wade to going.

"You'll look so pretty with my come all over you, baby boy," Wade purred.

Peter moaned around Wade's cock. He looked up at him, desperation in his eyes, sucking hard and fast, wanting it so bad, wanting to stroke his own weeping cock but he needed Wade to come.

"Fuck, baby boy," Wade breathed. "I'm almost -" 

Peter stroked frantically near the head of Wade's cock, mouth moving down to lick his balls. Wade let out a gravelly moan, voice rumbling in his chest. Peter rolled his balls in his mouth and sucked delicately. Wade pulled Peter's head gently up by his hair. 

"Okay, Pete, tilt your face up for me, want to make this good for you, so good -" 

Wade's hand took Peter's place on his cock. He rapidly stroked near the reddened tip, Peter quickly positioning himself. 

"Please, Wade. Please," Peter begged breathlessly. "I've wanted it for so long, you have no idea. Thought about it so much."

_"Fuck."_

Peter watched as Wade reached climax, come shooting from the slit of Wade's cock and Peter happily let it fall on his face. He gave a small gasp at the warmth of the thick load as Wade's cock pulsed out more and more. By the end Wade thick streaks covered Peter's face, pooling on his chin and mouth. Peter licked up what was on his lips, blinking up at Wade.

"Holy damn shit biscuits," Wade said, catching his breath.

A smile tugged at Peter's lips. "Shit biscuits?"

"I can't believe you let me do that. I can't believe I did that. This is real, right?"

"I hope so," Peter joked before patting his pockets. "Do you have your phone? I want to see what I look like."

Wade dug his out and unlocked it, passing it over.

Peter put the phone on front-facing camera. He gasped as he saw himself. He looked filthy and obscene, and everything he hoped he would. Knowing it was Wade's come covering him just made it so much better.

"Good?" Wade asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah," Peter replied, taking one last look before handing back Wade's phone. "I feel stupid for it, but yeah."

Wade put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at Peter fondly. "Want me to get you off?"

"Y-yeah," Peter replied, getting back up to his feet, a little unsteadily.

"I want you to come with your face covered like that," Wade said with a devilish grin.

Wade's words pulled a strained groan from Peter's lips. He wrapped his hand around Peter's cock, stroking it fast. 

"You're so goddamn beautiful, baby boy. So pretty with your face covered in come. Do you feel pretty, baby boy?"

Peter tried to reply but all that came out were desperate little whines. Everything was getting so intense, heat coiling in his stomach, ready to release. He was overrun with pleasure, brain barely able to think through the fog. Short fractured gasps left him as Wade picked up speed. One of Peter's moved to cling onto Wade's shoulder. He needed to be grounded, to know Wade was there, it was building up so intensely. Wade's come was all over his face, and he was going to come like that, and Wade was going to watch it -

"Come for me, Petey."

He tilted back his head and let out a long desperate cry as his orgasm ripped through him. Peter's mind blanked, intense shock-waves of pleasure that ruthlessly coursing through his body. Peter whined and gripped Wade's shoulder hard, not letting go until it began to subside, the world coming back into focus.

"Sooo...I think you might be into that," Wade commented lightly.

Peter laughed feebly. "Y-yeah, maybe."

"You good to walk? Because we should clean up your face before it starts to dry. Then it's grosstown."

"Okay."

They both started to walk towards the bathroom. "And Wade?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you."


End file.
